Dix-sept ans
by jetepromets
Summary: OS/AU. Hermione Granger a dix-sept ans, et le cœur et ses rêves qui tournent autour de Sirius Black. Mais lui, il a quarante ans, et plus encore, peut-être. (différence d'âge, mineure/majeur)


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK. Rowling

 **Rating et avertissement:** K+. Tout simple, y'a rien. Petit avertissement quand même, c'est une histoire avec une différence d'âge, mineure/majeure. Et c'est tout!

 **Note:** bonjour tout le monde! Petit OS qui évoque l'amour avec différence d'âge. J'aime beaucoup ce sujet, et j'ai beaucoup d'idées en tête et de fictions qui traînent dans mes dossiers, mais que je n'ai pas encore finies. Petit OS, donc, pour me chauffer à sur ce thème de fiction. En espérant que ce OS vous plaise!

Joyeux Noël à ceux et celles qui le fêtent, et bonne année à tous! (je dis ça en avance, hein, parce que moi, je prends dix ans à poster)

Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour 2017!

Prenez soin de vous, gros bisous!

* * *

Elle l'aime. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi; et c'est pas faute d'avoir pensé à lui pendant des longues journées, et d'interminables heures. Elle l'aime; même si il n'y a pas de raison, de l'aimer. C'est peut-être beau, dit comme ça. Mais ça ne l'est pas.

Y'a rien de beau, dans cette relation; et y'a même rien tout court, d'ailleurs; la seule chose qu'il se passe entre les deux, c'est dans sa tête, savez; et c'est carrément triste, à ce niveau-là. Y'a rien c'est le néant, le vide et pourtant, dans son cœur à elle, y'a tout plein de choses qui l'a fait exploser en mille morceaux. Et ça la tue, petit à petit. C'est lent et c'est terrible. Et personne ne le voit.

Elle l'aime mais elle n'a pas le droit. Et dans ce contexte-là, dans cet amour impossible qui ne touche qu'elle, ça aurait pu être une belle histoire; mais quelle histoire? Il n'y a pas d'histoire car les seules sentiments, ici, c'est dans son cœur à elle; dans toute son âme, même; dans tout son corps et tout son univers; tout tourne autour de lui. Et ça tourne tellement autour de lui que, parfois, Hermione, elle ne pense plus à elle. Elle ne pense plus à rien.

C'est un jeu dangereux et un jeu stupide; mais c'est surtout un jeu solitaire. Et pourtant, Granger, elle a tant d'amour dans son cœur qu'elle pourrait le partager; lui en donner, un peu; juste pour que ses yeux bleus se posent sur elle. _Seulement ça, s'il vous plaît_.

Il est vieux et il a des rides aux coins des yeux. Il a la quarantaine, ou peut-être plus; on ne sait jamais vraiment, avec lui; on est toujours plongé dans le doute; et il joue à tous les niveaux, Black; il change d'avis pour ne pas avoir de choix à faire; pour laisser les autres dans l'incertitude de ses sentiments.

Granger, elle, elle le connaît; même si lui, il ne connaît rien d'elle; son plat préféré et toutes ces petites choses qu'Hermione remarque pour lui. Et parfois, quand la raison lui revient, elle se trouve ridicule; et c'est une chose vraiment étrange, pour elle.

Parce qu'Hermione, elle est loin d'être ridicule, d'habitude; c'est plutôt une fille intelligente, et pleine de connaissance et de culture, _pour son âge._

Granger a dix-sept ans seulement. C'est pas assez; elle pense. C'est trop court, trop jeune, pas assez : pour lui, pour elle; pour cette relation qui alimente tous ses rêves. Elle est jeune; terriblement jeune : et elle déteste ce mot-là; jeune, jeune, jeune, jeune, jeune, jeune.

Jeune.

Granger est une ado. C'est une adolescente malgré l'intelligente et la maturé qui contrôle jusqu'à sa manière de penser, et qui se propage dans toute son âme entière, parfois. Et il l'a dit, lui, une fois; son rire s'est échappé de sa gorge, et ses mots ont brûlés tout l'espoir qui alimentait le cœur de Granger. Il a dit, un jour, un soir; au coin du feu, dans sa maison à lui, lorsque les autres étaient ailleurs et eux seuls, tous les deux, il a fait;

-C'est fascinant toute cette culture que tu as pour ton âge.

Granger n'a rien dit, alors il a continué :

-Moi, à dix-sept ans, j'étais un imbécile de première.

Elle a souri car elle sentait son regard bleu sur elle. Et pendant un instant, pendant quelques secondes, sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler ses mots et ses pensées, elle a dit :

-L'âge ne veut rien dire.

Sa voix pleine d'autorité a refroidie Sirius Black.

Assise devant le feu de la cheminé, ses genoux entourés par ses mollets, Granger ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de Black, sur le canapé, derrière.

Elle soupire.

-Tu es jeune.

Hermione fixe le feu; elle déteste de mot-là.

-Et vous, vous êtes vieux. Mais ça ne se voit pas.

Ça ne se voit pas. Black a quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux bleus mais il a toujours cet éclat dans son regard qui vient changer la donne. Cette malice qui brille plus que les étoiles; et son sourire, et cette façon de penser, et cet humour qu'il a; ça ne se voit pas.

-Tu es jeune, répète-t-il.

Il y a juste le feu qui crépite dans la cheminé.

-Et ça se voit.

Parce qu'Hermione n'a pas de poitrine, pas un visage de femme; elle a les traits doux, trop doux, peut-être. Et sa peau, douce, elle aussi; tout est doux, chez elle; tout est si doux que ça paraît si fragile, au final. Granger est pleine de fragilité qu'une enfant a.

L'enfant ferme les yeux. Elle sent des larmes aux coins de ses paupières.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

L'enfant n'a rien répondu, au bout d'un moment.

-Tu as seulement dix-sept ans.

L'enfant dit, après quelques secondes de silence :

-C'est pas assez.

Alors Sirius Black fait:

-C'est trop jeune.

Et tu vas devoir vivre avec cette jeunesse-là.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster votre **avis sur ce OS! Merci à tous d'avoir lu!**


End file.
